Just Another Day At The Office
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: When a quiet day leaves the team to catch up with their paper work some things happen that misunderstood.So when things are so innocent and harmless; some people hear them and think of thigs much dirtier than they really are.
1. disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.


	2. Garcia & Kevin

**Another Day At The Office**

Just another day at Quantico. But like any day somethings so innocent can easily be mistaken for somethings so dirty.

Garcia & Kevin:

Reid had made the move to the modern world just the passing weekend and wanted to ask Garcia about how to become more modern and younger acting as he was always being teased by Prentiss and Morgan for still using a typewriter at home. Reid knew that they didn't have a case prepared for them around this time of year after knowing the statistics that should that around this time of the year nothing really happen that they would called for. Reid walked down the hall to Garcia's office saying hello anyone he saw along they way. Reid was about to knock on Garcia's door when the noises he heard stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Garcia!"

"Kevin!"

"Oh, god why is this hard?"

"Come on just a little more!"

"Harder. Come on push it in harder. Come on Kevin we're so close just a few more hits and we're done!"

"I know what I'm doing Garcia!"

"Just slam it in will. I need this done before the team starts looking for me."

"Almost, almost, almost, ahhhhaha! There we go got that in such a tight spot. But we did it. So are you happy with it Garcia."

"Yes! Finally I need that done for awhile now thank god that I have you to this for me. I had such a hard time doing this by myself, I never could finish. Thanks goodness I have a smart and strong-ish tech geek boyfriend to do it for me."

"No problem, Garcia. Just call me anytime and I come help you with these problems. And you think I'm strong-ish oooo thanks I have been working out."

"Great. Kevin thanks for helping me, but now leave before someone comes around and needs my help. And they see you hear, we don't want anyone to assume that we're together. Now go before someone sees us."

The door swung open and they stopped frozen at the sight of Reid standing there. Wonder if he knew that they were together against the FBI's strict no fraternization with fellow employees.

Reid looked at the two technical analysts as he saw their hair, clothes, and the office room a mess.

Kevin and Garcia walked out to greet Reid. They fixed their clothes as they stood they waiting for Reid to say something.

"So Reid... um... how long have been standing there?" Garcia asked to break the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"Oh...I...uhh...just got here. I wanted to ask you something. But I can see that your busy, so I... can come back later... Bye."

Reid walked away trying act as if nothing had happened. Leaving Kevin and Garcia standing there looking to one another wondering what he heard or knew.

"So I guess that I'll head back to my office." Kevin waved his thumb towards his office as walked away backwards from Garcia.

"Oh! Yeah and thanks you helping me out with my problem Kevin." Garcia waved a quick loving wave towards Kevin as he left.

"Yeah those pesky SATA drives are hard get into the towers if you don't install them before you finish making the system and don't even get me started on my RAID system that I have setup. Later"

"Later."

Garcia walked back into her office after she and Kevin trashed it looking for her toolkit.

"Well better get started on cleaning up. I hope Reid doesn't spill the beans about me and Kevin going out. Naahh! He wouldn't."

Garcia cleaned up her office and went back to work. Wondering what Reid could want to ask her.


	3. Reid & Morgan

Reid& Morgan:

Morgan had being giving Reid advice and tips on how to approach a girl that he wanted to date or as Reid put it "_courting"_. But at least he took Morgan's offer and some final touches had to be made.

Reid came walking back from Garcia's office walking out the elevator down the hall towards the bullpen. When Morgan quickly pulled Reid out of the hallway and into the bathroom. Reid started to protest and question who was dominating him and forcing him into the last stall big enough for the two.

"Morgan! What the hell? I would have come in here if you just asked me, instead of forcing me in here like some kind of kiddnapper! Wait what's in the bags?"

Morgan waved the bags that Reid questioned in front of his face. Setting them on the diaper changing board that was there for what ever reason.

"You'll see pretty boy. I told you that we need some final touches before you were ready go ask someone out on a date. And these are those final touches, now before you say anything put them on and don't question me. Got it?"

Morgan gave the bags to Reid by firmly pushing them against his chest. Leaning against the wall as he watched Reid look through the bags to see what the final touches were.

Reid searched through the bags like a child at Christmas morning day. But he face changed from curiosity and excitement to still curiosity and disappointment. Looking through the rest of the bags making the disappoint and curiosity grow as he looked back at Morgan who was still leaning against the wall and egged for Reid to put on the clothes.

"Morgan I can't wear this! Especially here at work. I like to be professional."

"Thats the problem Reid your always professional. Just try them on they cost alot and can't be returned. On sale."

"Aren't sales suppose to make the clothes cheaper?"

"They were they only cost 50 bucks a piece instead of 125. Not including tax."

"Okay Morgan I'll try them but later at home."

"Oh, no. Pretty Boy here and now. Or I make you do it. So now and here on your own will or I can make you do it. Well what will it be Reid? Force or willing?"

Morgan and Reid had been arguing so much they didn't notice that Hotch and Rossi came in the bathroom and were standing taking a piss at the urinals; listening to every thing that Morgan just said.

Rossi was going interuppt but the need to piss was to great and he didn't want to piss himself and went back to the urinal and listened with Hotch who was standing there like nothing was wrong.

"Fine Morgan I'll do it." Reid said defeated. As he started to strip knowing that Morgan wasn't going to leave the stall just in case Reid had _dropped the clothes in the toilet by accident_.

Morgan just watched Reid strip himself of his clothes.

Rossi and Hotch become curious as to what the two agents were doing in there. As they stayed there listening to the conversation took a turn.

"Those to. Reid. Naked and try those on. Now."

"Fine."

Hotch and Rossi watched the floor of the bathroom and saw Reid's clothes littered across the stall floor and continued to listen carefully.

"Here try this one on."

"Morgan I can't were this...its so tight."

"Just do it. Or will I have to help you put it on?"

"Oh god Morgan its tight on me I can't do this. Just give me my clothes back and we'll try later I promise."

"No way pretty boy. Here and now. No later. Here try this one."

"What the hell is this?"

What ever it was had the sounds of metal chain clinging and clanging together. Which made Hotch and Rossi even more curious as what was going on in the stall.

"Morgan are sure about this?"

"Yes now finish putting it on."

"I think I need help Morgan. Its just so tight."

Rossi and Hotch heard the sounds of Reid and Morgan grunting, huffing, and slight moans came echoing out of the stall, and two final sighs of relief as the metal started to clang again.

"Oh god Morgan I don't think that I can do this anymore. Lets try this later when we have more room and privacy. God its so tight!"

"Just shut up Reid and lets finish this before people start wondering where we are. And besides were almost done just a few more things and then were done. Now here this one."

"God Morgan help me out... I can't...do this anymore."

"God do I have to do all the work. Here move let me just... and then..."

Morgan's sentences was cut off by the sounds of Reid letting out loud moans and sighs. Hotch and Rossi just looked at one another as their minds guessed as to what the two agents were doing in the stall together. They had finished taking their piss as they slowly made their way to the door incase they had to leave in a hurry.

"There now that wasn't so hard now was it pretty boy?"

"God Morgan that hurt. You pulled out to hard and your not the one doing this stuff are you?"

"Just shut up and lets finish this were almost done I promise."

"What the hell is that?"

"The last thing you have to do. Now just do it and stop fight me on this stuff. Okay cuz this will help you later on got it."

"Fine."

"Okay pretty boy last thing. Don't fight me on this. Stand here trust me you'll love this I promise. "

The sounds of metal hitting the tile floor echoed throughout the bathroom. The bottom of the stall showed Reid and Morgan's feet moving, ending with Morgan's feet behind Reid's. Then their feet started to move as Reid's braced themselves against the floor, and Morgan's feet kept moving towards Reid's direction and thrusting back and forth.

"Oh! Morgan that hurts stop I can't take it anymore. God Morgan stop lets finish this later. Ooohhh!"

"Just...hold...on...pretty...boy...almost...finished. There!"

"Aahhh. God damn it Morgan! Little warning might be nice when you do that."

"There that looks good on you pretty boy."

"Ohh...wait it does? Do you think the others will like me looking like this?"

"Yeah trust me. Especailly Garcia. Plus it makes you look way better then before."

"Really. I don't know. It still hurts but I know you would't lie to me. And if you did I could just profile your body language anyways."

"Yeah what ever come on were late. Lets go. But first lets clean up."

"Yeah we made kinda of mess in here"

Hotch and Rossi and quickly and quietly left the bathroom and acted as if they were about to go in just as the two came of the stall. Hotch and Rossi walked in and saw Morgan and Reid covered in a light coat of sweat. The two of them acted like they just got in here.

"Hey Morgan, Reid where the hell have you been? We thought you guys were running late."

"Come hurry up the two of you we have paper work to catch up on." Hotch spoke quickly trying to get himself out of the awkward situation he was in.

"Yeah you guys go ahead. We'll be right behind you, just got to hit the head first."

"Alright. come on Reid you heard the men we got work to do."

"Later guys" Reid piped as the left the bathroom.

Morgan and Reid left the bathroom, and Reid let out some sighs of disappointment.

"What's wrong Reid?"

"They didn't notice my new look. They didn't even compliment on it or said anything about it."

"Yeah that is strange. I thought they would say some thing about the skinny jeans your wearing. After all I spent alot of money on these different looks for you. I..."

"Wait you don't think that they think..."

"Think what?"

"That we had sex do they? I mean the two of us together in the stall coming out together and we both were covered in a light coat of sweat."

"Reid thats crazy. I highly doubt that anyone on the team would think that we were together. Let alone having sex at work in the bathroom."

"Think about it you put your arms around me sometimes like were together. Your over protective of me when you force me out to go clubbing, you help me shop for clothes and I sleep over at your house on regular basis."

"Well who any way I think that this emo, scene look is good for you. I still think that you can pull off the other looks if you try."

"Morgan. I don't think I could ever pull off the goth look with all that leather and chains. I need like grease to slid into those pants. I don't like that rocker, hip hop, or the slacker look. Its just not me. But if I had to choose I think I'll stay with this one for awhile. Plus a research paper should that with my bone structure and this vampire trend this emo/scene look suits me the best. Plus the research paper showed that these skinny jeans would better showcase my butt and groin areas that would make girls more attracted to me."

"Reid. Simple terms, simple if a girl wants a smart guys just remember to use simple terms, you don't want to bored her away with the unless she starts talking like that first or you know she can handle it."

"Right. Come on I want to finish my paper work."

The two of them walked towards the bullpen and ready to work on their overdue paperwork. Reid looked at everyone and said hello to them and looked back a few time to catch everyone huddling together and talking about his new look.

Garcia came up to talk to Morgan as they usually did every morning, but stopped and looked over Reid's new look, and later Prentiss and JJ came by and talked with Reid about his change of clothes.

Meanwhile Hotch and Rossi went to their offices not wanting to talk about what they think happened in the stall.


	4. Rossi & Hotch

Rossi&Hotch:

Rossi and Hotch sat in their offices working hard on not to remember as to what had happened in the bathroom. The two of the checked their e-mails and saw that Strauss had sent them an e-mail to come visit her office and to bring the other. The two of them walked out of their offices and told the other, they left the bullpen and told JJ to call incase any cases came in and that they would be in Strauss' office for a meeting.

The two of them took the elevator to Strauss' office both of them quietly talking about what they believed to do about the Morgan/Reid situation. But they stopped as they made their way into the office.

"Ah. Aaron, David good to see your late as expected." Strauss said before taking a sip of her water.

"What is this about?" Rossi asked trying to direct the conversation to a more neutral zone.

"I need the two of you."

"Pardon me ma'm?"

"You heard me I need the two of you to help with a problem that I've been having."

JJ came stepping out of the elevator with Prentiss who tagged along, JJ had read a case file soon after Rossi and Hotch left the bullpen. A case that they could give some prospective to about a possible serial rapist that seemed to be growing bolder in his attacks.

The two women stopped as to there was no secretary there to great them. The two of argued about with they should enter the meeting or wait it out. But JJ's mind was caught off guard when Prentiss saw that the door was slightly open and started to listen.

"Prentiss, what are you doing? If someone catches us spying on them during their meeting we'll both be supspended."

"Not if you keep look out and I listen. Haven't you always wondered what they talk about when ever they have a meeting."

"I don't know Prentiss. Lets just go and come back later."

"Go on just keep look out. And besides weren't you just suppose to call Hotch and tell him about anything that might need his attention. Now go keep watch."

"Uhh... what am I doing." JJ said as she kept lookout.

"I need the two of you. I tried getting one person to help me before but I think I need two different ..." Last part of the sentence was cut short as JJ gave a signal that someone was coming.

The two of them hurried to stand in front of the secretary's desk. The door swung open and someone came in and dropped a envelope for Strauss to read later. The two of them nodded hello and good-bye as the person left back to their work. They hurried back to where they were and Prentiss started listening to the conversation.

"Director Strauss. What are you exactly asking us"

"I need the two of you..."

They raced back to there positions and waited as another person came and left. They were about to race to their position when the door swung open again and another person came in and left again.

"Prentiss I don't think that this is going to work. We're going to get caught sooner or later. People come and leave her office everyday dropping off paper work."

"You're right. Thats why I tagged along so I had someone to help. Morgan was to busy, Garcia exactly isn't the best spy, and Reid well he'd be to scared to do it. So come on this conversation sounds like its getting dirty."

"Wha.. wait... what?"

"Go!"

The two of them whispered as they went back to the conversation. Prentiss didn't want to peak inside the office incase they spotted her. So she had to listen to the conversation and piece it together as she had to constantly race back to the spot. But her mind could only think about where this conversation was going.

"Director?"

"Oh, come on Aaron just do this for me. I need your help. Besides Rossi is much more help then you are being do it or I'll suspend you for a week."

"As you wish madam Director."

"Ahhh. See Aaron that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I don't like this one bit."

"You don't have to like it. Just do everything I tell and this will get done alot faster. No Rossi the left one more, no a little more there."

JJ gave the signal and the two sprinted to their spots. Prentiss and JJ gave nods as the person came in and out. Prentiss started to grow a cold sweat and her face started to get paler than normal. She hesitated to listen to the conversation but still let her curiosity get the best of her. She listened tentatively to the conversation which started to feel like a bad idea with each passing second.

"Oh Come on Aaron don't be downer just do what I tell you and this can be done a whole alot faster. Now stop looking at me like that and just help Rossi he's got the right idea."

"Yes madam director."

"See Aaron everything moves a whole lot faster when you just do as you're told. Now help Rossi with the last thing and just be on your way after you're done. And remember this is just between us."

"Yes." Rossi and Hotch said together.

After some sounds that Prentiss couldn't make out she heard the words that soon followed.

"I think were done director."

"Yes. So the two of you are. Thank you for that I didn't want anyone else to help me with this problem. It seems like such a ridiculous this to ask help for."

"No its not director. Just don't call for our help next time. Hire some professionals. Come on Hotch lets get back to work."

Prentiss ran grabbing JJ's arm as they bolt for the elevator. Lucky for them they were able to get the elevator before Rossi and Hotch could leave. Prentiss ran out of the elevator after the doors open running into the women's bathroom, hiding like a child. JJ quickly stepped out and fixed herself. As she quickly but calming walked away from the elevator and then back towards it as Hotch and Rossi came out telling them about the possible case.

"JJ tell the local police that we'll give a profile but this unsub looks like he about to slip and give them enough evidence to catch him by tonight."

"Right."

"And JJ next time call me like I told you to. Or ask Reid or Morgan they could have helped sooner. Speaking of which were is the team?"

"Morgan and Reid went to the bathroom and so did Prentiss."

The mention of Morgan and Reid back in the bathroom quieted the two men. But quickly cleared their throats as the went back to their offices."

As Hotch and Rossi made their way back to their offices the talked about what Strauss made them do.

"I don't see why we had to hang that painting up on her wall."

"Hotch come on she's the director. She can make do what ever she wants to."

"Yeah but there are professional painting hangers or decorators out there in the city. I don't see why she made us do her dirty work."

"Who cares lets go and catch up on our paperwork."

"Your right. Lets catch up on those papers."

JJ walked into the bathrooms and looked for Prentiss and found paler than usual and slightly throwing up into the bathroom toilet.

"Prentiss are you okay? What happen you look pale."

Prentiss remained composed as she told JJ to come next to her so that she could whisper what she heard in Strauss' office and believing what she thought the three of them were doing. After Prentiss told JJ what she heard, she went back to throwing up in the toilet seat. Making JJ quickly run to the stall next door and threw up a little herself."

The two walked out of the bathroom together after losing their breakfast. Acting very nervously as they worked with Rossi and Hotch.


	5. JJ & Prentiss

JJ & Prentiss:

Prentiss and JJ had just finished puking for the fifteenth and final time about what their minds had envisioned between Rossi, Hotch, and Strauss in her office. Their faces pale, their bodies shaky and weak, and the mouths dry. Prentiss moved herself to where JJ had taken a seat or leaning against the wall of the biggest stall in the the women's bathroom.

"Oh god, I think I threw up enough for a life time."

"Emily. Not now. I can't take anything remotely close to throwing up."

"Yeah but how are we going to do our work if a case comes in."

"We won't get a case today. Or at least that what Reid says. Something about this time of year crime in the US takes a holiday or something like that."

"You sure?"

"Its Reid. So that's like asking God. So yeah."

"Oh. Thats good."

Just as the two of them were about to leave the stall and wash their faces. Lingering images about what happened in Strauss' office came flooding back into their minds.

Garcia came into the women's bathroom stopping at first signs of people throwing up. She was about to walk out when she heard the voices of her two friends. She was about to turn the corner, but feared having to watch something gross. Garcia was grossed out some of the simplest things like slugs, her own boogers, fake blood in a really cheap film, and people spitting from their cars. She swerved just to avoid their spit so she wouldn't have to think about the gross spit on her car. She was about to ask if they were okay from where she was, out of sight from any thing gross, behind the wall. But she stopped herself to listen to the conversation.

"Oh. God Emily why in the hell did I let you talk me into doing that with you."

"I'm sorry JJ, but come I know you were curious about that."

"God... Oh god. I wish I never did that with you now."

"You and me both sister."

Garcia listened carefully not to make a sound with her generous amounts of jewelry and accessories.

"Why didn't you asked Garcia or some one else to do that with you. God the first time I do anything with you and it fucks me up."

Garcia let her mouths drop in silence as she never knew JJ to curse, Prentiss cursed liked a sailor under her breath, but JJ hardly ever did. She thought that was impossiple for her.

"Ah come on JJ you wanted to do it. Admit it you wanted to join. You couldn't help yourself. Always doing good live a little and be bad. Do something that brakes the rules."

"Yeah I did an look where it got us. ... Ughh. It got us here and throwing our... brainss...out. Prentiss." Spitting after speaking Prentiss' name. "Oh god what did we do."

"Something that should never be done in anyone's work place. I still can't get ... what ...did to... nother." Prentiss' words lost with each load of vomit that came out.

The sounds of spitting and water splashing filled the bathroom. Garcia did her best to not listen to the sounds as much or else she would start to throw up to. She let her mind think about puppies, little kitty cats, and butterflies to distract her from the sounds that were echoing in the bathroom. She occasion let herself listen to see if they had finished.

"God. Prentiss what did I let you talk me into." JJ spoke as she came out of the stall.

"Hey you could have said no and moved on. But you didn't, so means that you wanted to do it just as much as I did."

The two of the walked over to the sinks and started to let the water run. The sounds of both of them taking some water and gargling out the taste of vomit from their mouths.

"Prentiss never ever ask me to do anything like that again."

"I don't think I wont't to do that again for a long time."

"God what the hell were we thinking. What the hell was I thinking."

"Oh shut up. Its done and over with. Lets just leave it at that."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Yes. You sound like a baby."

"Oh yeah. Well can a baby do this."

"What?"

Speaking a mocking high pitched voice, "Oh! Oh a little more to the right! No to far a little to the left. Oh yeah that's its."

The mocking words being repeated from what they heard in Strauss' office making Prentiss relive the experience again and raced back into the stall and vomit some more.

A few minutes had passed with Prentiss vomiting again having the images flood her mind again of what she imagined in Strauss' office. Prentiss came back out of the stall paler then before if that were possible. Giving JJ the meanest she could make, with her body feeling incredibly weak, as she walked over to the sink and washed out the taste of her vomit from her mouth.

"No fair."

"What? Emily you didn't like me saying that."

"God! Yes, and I can't believe that you would go for a low blow."

"Just like..."

"Don't you dare say that. Don't ever finish that sentence ever."

"Fine."

The two of them stared at one another in silence. Letting their eyes come to some sort of non-verbal agreement.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The two of them worked on making themselves look less frail and weak as they jumped up and down, and rinsed their mouths of the unpleasant taste that coated their mouth.

"Come on. Reid by now must be asking where we are."

The two of the walked towards the door. Garcia panicked and quickly ran out of the bathroom miraculously without making a sound with her jewelry. She quickly fixed herself as she walked back towards the bathroom to meet her two friends as they came out.

"Hi guys. I was just looking for you guys. Plus I have to pee. Excuse me."

"Oh yeah sure thing Garcia..." Prentiss let her words die off as she watched Garcia rush into the bathroom. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, but I think she was nervous and trying to hide something from us."

"Prentiss what the hell?"

"What?"

"I thought we agreed to not profile each other."

"Oh. Sorry guess I let it slip."

The two of them walked to their desks focusing on their work.

While Garcia was standing in the bathroom thinking about what the she thought had happened between her two friends. Believe that the had sex with one another and then it her like a brick. The thoughts started to flood her mind and then another brick that she considered to join. Garcia finished her business in the bathroom and went back to her work room.


	6. Lunch Time

Lunch Time

When it was time for their lunch breaks every one was a little nervous around each other. Going to their usual restaurant on a Tuesday afternoon. Everyone having fun in a booth corner table as they profiled the people that were walking in and out. Some of them were serious and other playful. But when all was said and done they started to eat they meals.

Reid having ordered something that he never tried before and everyone else having what they usually ordered and some extra for Reid who didn't have the best of luck with new food. But today was different from most of the other times what ever Reid had ordered made him start to moan, huffing and puffing, and groan with excitement.

Some people started to look in their directions, as Reid's moans, groan, huffing and puffing slowly died down. Reid excited about the taste of the food spoke before swallowing. "Morgan you've got to try this! Here."

Before Morgan could protest about the food he had a spoon full of Reid's food in his mouth. And soon afterwards started to moan and groan and pound his fist onto the table. "God that is good."

Rossi and Hotch grew pale as the two males faces showed signs of pleasure.

Garcia had invited Kevin and wanted to know what was so good about Reid's food. She quickly took her spoon and grabbed a bite, one for herself and Kevin, the two of let out small moans as they tasted to food.

Reid grew pale as heard Kevin and Garcia's computers.

"Hey stop hogging the food let us have a taste." JJ spoke before she quickly snatched the plate of food away from them.

JJ grabbed her spoon and Prentiss stole a quick bite as well and the two of them let out moans and sighs as they tasted to wanted plate of food.

"Rossi, Hotch you guys got to try this." Prentiss grabbed both of their spoons and took a spoonful of the food and shoved it in their mouths.

The two of them started let out small huffs and puffs and groans as the food filled their mouths with a taste of wonder.

Prentiss and JJ grew pale as they heard them.

"Uh excuse me miss can you tell me what this is called?" Reid asked the waitress as she walked by.

"Oh yeah. Ummm Our chef calls this little wonderful treat... um well the chef calls it an Exploding Orgasism. I know kinda silly right."

"No no I see why. Can I get another order of this please."

"Yeah me to." Morgan chimed in.

"Us to please." Garcia piped out.

"Make that one more" Prentiss said.

"Add another please." JJ asked.

"Make that two more for the last two of us." Hotch spoke for himself and Rossi.

"Actually can I also get another order of that food. Can get that last order to go if you don't mind."

"Sure. So that is nine orders of an Exploding Orgasism and make one of them to go."

The rest of them finished their plates of foods. As they walked over, leaving a tip for the waitress, and waiting for Reid's order of food. She gave Reid his receipt and slipping him her number. Making Reid smile as they walked out of the restaurant and back to their offices.

The rest of the day went on as usual as they all focused on their work trying not to let their minds wander to what they believed had happened. Everyone believing that the other had sex.


	7. notes

please read some of my others stories and comment please.

and if you want more of a certain story then leave a comment and i'll to see what I can come up with. Thanks

also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned)

-BlueOrchid-9


End file.
